Dependent hearts
by FFelinna
Summary: Petite fic oneshot shonen aï... Ca dégouline de partout XD seconde version beaucoup plus dark prévue
1. Default Chapter

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre : Dependent hearts   
Genre : songfic, shonen aï, yaoi, romance...   
Base : Harry potter   
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de hp sont pas à moi... je me fais pas de sous avec c'est juste pour mon plaisir perso et celui des lecteurs. La chanson est de Maurane et de Lara Fabian, je la trouve très belle d'ailleurs ( on est loin des "je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuh" suraigüs et désagréables... )   
oui oui je sais je promet de détacher harry et drago dès que j'ai fini ^^   
sur ce, Bonne lecture !!   
  
_Dependent hearts_**   
  
  
_Ames ou sœurs, jumeaux ou frères,   
De rien,   
Mais qui es-tu ?_   
  
**Harry contemplait les astres, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules avant de se ressaisir et d'offrir son plus beau sourire à la personne qui l'avait dérangé.   
  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...   
- Je ne le pensais pas non plus...   
  
Les mots laissent la place aux regards, puis aux gestes... un chaste baiser est donné, la fougue d'un second est rendue...   
Deux corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre.   
Plus aucun bruit ne vient les déranger...**   
  
_Tu es mon plus beau mystère,   
Mon seul lien contigü._   
  
**Le jeune homme observe son compagnon blottit contre lui. Lentement, une de ses mains caresse ses cheveux, brillant d'un éclat opalin sous la lumière lunaire.   
Deux yeux bleu-gris le fixent en une interrogation muette, les siens leur répond. Puis les langues se délient, osent prononcer leurs doutes.   
  
- Tu es sûr que tout se passera bien...?   
- J'en suis certain... tout ira pour le mieux... mais uniquement si nous le voulons tous les deux...   
- Alors allons-y...   
- Oui...   
  
Les deux amants se levèrent et quittèrent la tour d'astronomie pour une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, secret de Poudlard oublié depuis des années...   
Ils ouvrirent l'ancien grimoire aux reliures sombres ouvragées d'or, retrouvèrent la formule qu'ils avaient cherché depuis tant de temps...   
C'est en gardant leurs mains enlacées qu'ils tracèrent les symboles magiques puis récitèrent les mots tabous, qui devaient les lier pour toujours.   
Un éclair blanc traverse la pièce. L'un d'eux tombe inconscient, le second le rattrape. Tout tourne autour d'eux.   
_- Avons-nous réussi ?_**   
  
_Tu m'enrubanne et m'embryonne,   
Et tu me garde à vue,_   
  
**Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce sous les prières répétées de Ron.   
Dieu ce qu'il se sentait mal... pourtant... comment regretter ?   
Le miroir lui montre d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux... ses pensées dérivent vers son compagnon...   
Un flot d'images le submerge.   
  
Draco se lève, de mauvaise humeur, malgré les efforts de Blaise pour le réveiller en douceur.   
Il se dirige lentement vers la salle de bain pour se rendre compte de sa très mauvaise mine...   
Dieu que ce sort était épuisant !!   
Cela l'a t-il touché lui aussi...?   
Un violent mal de tête s'insinue en lui tandis que ses yeux semble voir son aimé dans le même état.   
  
_"vous avez tout deux choisit de vous lier, payez en les conséquences et faites vôtre, présent et futur..."   
  
- Harry...?   
- Cette voix qui résonne... Drago...?   
- Oui...   
- Pourquoi... avons-nous si mal...?   
- Parce que ce n'est que le début... rejoins moi à la tour ce soir...   
- Est-ce la vraie nature... de ce lien...?   
- Nous l'avons voulu... nous devons donc le supporter..._**   
  
Tu es le seul, animal,   
Dans mon arche perdue.   
  
*****cours de potions***   
  
- Mr Potter, veuillez vous concentrer, votre feu brûle trop!! 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor !!!   
  
Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione et de Ron. Il s'aperçut vite qu'il en était de même pour les autres Gryffondors, accompagnés des serpentards qui le fixaient tous du même air moqueur...   
  
Drago.   
Un léger sourire.   
Non... pas tous les serpentard...   
  
Il se concentra rapidement sur sa potion, alors que son amant faisait résonner de doux mots dans son esprit.**   
  
_Tu ne parle qu'une langue,   
Aucun mot déçu._   
  
**Minuit.   
Deux silhouettes enlacées se détachent de l'ombre en haut de la tour d'astronomie.   
Un baiser échangé, des mots d'amour murmurés...   
  
- Je pensais que cela serait plus difficile...   
- Ca le sera sûrement... quand ils seront au courant.   
- Cela m'importe peu... je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas.   
- Moi aussi Drago... peu importe ce que l'on en dira.**   
  
_Celle qui fait de toi mon autre,   
L'être reconnu._   
  
**Le brun défait légèrement sa robe de sorcier, un tatouage s'est ancré juste sur son cœur. Le blond fait de même, à nouveau une marque identique apparaît.   
Deux sourires jumeaux naissent. Rien ne pourra les séparer à présent.   
Une fois de plus, leurs langues se mêlent en un long ballet, les laissant totalement oublieux de ce qui les entoure...   
  
- Harry !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...**   
  
_Il n'y a rien à comprendre,   
Et que passe l'intru._   
  
**Le charme est brisé... par ces voix si familières.   
  
- Harry tu...   
  
Ron et Hermione se tiennent en face des deux amants, l'incompréhension se peignant sur leurs visages. La jeune fille étouffe un cri, reconnaissant les deux marques, sombres jumelles liant leurs maîtres.   
  
- Ron... Hermione... que faites-vous ici...?   
- Et... toi ? Comment peux-tu te laisser avoir par LUI ??   
  
Le jeune roux est blessé. Il n'écoute plus, ne veut pas comprendre. Hermione lui prend la main et ils s'enfuient dans leurs dortoirs.   
Des sanglots se font entendre... _oui, cela sera très difficile..._**   
  
_Qui n'en pourra rien attendre,   
Car je suis seul à les entendre les silences et quand j'en tremble..._   
  
**Ron n'a pas reparlé à son ami. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi...   
Il ne veut pas comprendre, refuse de refermer les plaies passées.   
  
Harry souffre. Drago le sent.   
Harry se tait. Drago tente de le consoler...   
Depuis ce jour combien de fois l'a t-il trouvé tremblant et en larmes...   
  
Il faut peu de choses pour perdre le bonheur... mais tant pour le retrouver...   
  
C'est injuste.**   
  
_Toi   
Tu es mon autre   
La force de ma foi, ma faiblesse et ma loi   
Mon insolence et mon droit..._   
  
**Drago réfléchit. Il veut consoler celui qu'il aime, il ne supporte pas sa tristesse...   
Elle l'envahit lui aussi... elle devient son unique compagne, il tente de la repousser, peine perdue.   
Si Harry ne retrouve pas le sourire, il finira par perdre le sien...**   
  
_Moi   
Je suis ton autre   
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici   
Nous serions l'infini..._   
  
**Harry observe Drago de loin.   
Le serpentard s'est arrêté au bord du lac... combien de fois l'a t-il vu ainsi...   
Le jeune brun veut lui parler... Tristesse est son amie, il veut l'éloigner.   
Pour lui... il va faire des efforts.**   
  
_Et si l'un de nous se trompe,   
L'arbre de nos vie_   
  
**Harry se rapproche doucement du blond avant de l'entourer de ses bras.   
Quelques excuses sont murmurées, des mots doux les remplacent bientôt...   
Une décision est prise.**   
  
_Nous gardera loin de l'ombre   
Entre ciel et fruit_   
  
**Amoureux, ils le sont à nouveau. Ils font face à Tristesse, l'éloignent de leur couple.   
Résolus, ils prennent le chemin de l'école, leurs mains liées comme au premier jour.   
Anxieux, ils entrent dans la grande salle.   
Silence, nouvel obstacle, leur répond.**   
  
_Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre   
Nous serions maudits_   
  
**Leurs mains se dénouent, Silence est toujours présent.   
Chacun s'installe à sa place, ils sentent les regards fixés sur eux.   
Une voix rassurante se fait entendre. Les conversations reprennent, ils respirent à nouveau librement.   
Harry cligne deux fois des yeux avant de faire un rapide signe à Drago.   
Trop tard. Dumbledore vient de faire disparaître le grimoire aux reliures sombres ouvragées d'or qui se trouvait à ses cotés...   
  
Harry sent une main sur son épaule. Il découvre, surpris, qu'il s'agit de Ron qui l'invite à parler en privé.   
Il entend des excuses, les refusent et serre son ami dans ses bras.   
A ce moment, Tristesse et Silence ne sont plus que de mauvais souvenirs...   
  
Mais lorsqu'ils reviennent dans la salle, au milieu de tous ces visages souriants, il en remarque un au comble du désespoir.   
_- Drago..._**   
  
_Tu seras ma dernière seconde   
Car je suis seul à les entendre les silences et quand j'en tremble..._   
  
**Le jeune blond se lève et sort. Harry le poursuit et finit par le rattraper.   
Il tremble, puis éclate en sanglots.   
Le brun le fixe, ne comprend pas.   
Désespéré, il lui montre la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir.   
  
Il doit devenir mangemort...**   
  
_Toi   
Tu es mon autre   
Ma force et ma foi, ma faiblesse et ma loi   
Mon insolence et mon droit_   
  
**Ils sont à présent dans l'une des cachettes secrète de Poudlard.   
  
Harry le console, le serre dans ses bras.   
Des serments sont faits, des résolutions sont prises...   
Il ne le laissera jamais vivre ça...   
  
Lentement, ses mains glissent le long de son corps. Le désir le ronge, ses lèvres explorent son visage, puis descendent sur son cou, laissant une marque brûlante à chaque endroit.   
Leurs pensées se font plus vagues tandis qu'ils se découvrent l'un l'autre...   
  
Ils ont besoin de ne faire plus qu'un, et pensent à cela tout en caressant le tatouage qui symbolise leur amour... **   
  
_Moi   
Je suis ton autre   
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici   
Nous serions l'infini..._   
  
**Drago reste dans les bras de son amant, se laisse bercer par les promesses de celui-ci.   
Il se jure que rien ne les séparera et laisse celui qu'il aime le déshabiller lentement.   
  
Leurs peaux se touchent, leurs sens s'éveillent...   
Drago soupire. Ce sera sa première fois, comme Harry...   
Il le veut.   
  
Juste pour ne plus faire qu'un seul être, sans autre magie que l'amour...   
  
**********   
  
Dumbledore regarde les deux adolescents devant lui. Ils ont l'air déterminés, aussi n'a t-il pas le choix. Il scelle leur lien, le rendant indestructible, et leur permet de rester à Poudlard pour leur sécurité.   
  
_Ils se regardent, amoureux comme au premier jour.   
Jusqu'au bout, rien ne les séparera..._**   
  
************************   
  
**FIN !!**   
  
_Voila donc ma 1ère songfic ^^ en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !!   
Un petit détail: j'ai utilisé le terme "amant" en prenant en compte son ancienne signification c'est-à-dire "amoureux" donc qui n'inclut pas forcément des relations sexuelles._   
_A part ça, une petite review pour me dire ce qui va pas ou pour me donner le courage d'en faire d'autres... j'suis pas contre ^^ !!_


	2. Réponses aux reviews

  
**Bonjour à tous/toutes!! désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews plus tôt mais avec la fac c'est assez dur de tenir des délais... *surtout avec les 5heures de train tous les jours -_-*   
  
Donc réponses aux reviews ^^ :**   
  
**_Kaly :_**   
  
Et bien je ne pensais pas en faire une suite mais plutôt la réécrire, et la faire dans un ton plus sombre, peut-être en deathfic, en détaillant un peu plus.   
  
**_ItakoNoAnna :_**   
  
Lol c'est vrai qu'elle dégouline de sucre cette fic ^^   
Mais bon dans la réécriture je serais moins niaise, promis !! ^^   
  
**_Hanna :_**   
  
Michi je la trouve jolie aussi ( un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes lol )   
  
**_Lily.jay :_**   
  
C'est vrai qu'elle me paraissait courte... mais bon elle sera rallongée ^^   
  
**_Okami-chan :_**   
  
Merci, ça me fait très plaisir que tu la compare à une prose, je n'y avais pas pensé ^^   
  
**_Loumiolla :_**   
  
##^^## merchi, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^   
  
**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous lirez la réécriture quand elle sera faite ^^   
J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, je mettrais la seconde version bientôt   
A la prochaine pour de nouvelles fics ^^!!   
  
Angélique**


End file.
